


Always

by XenaTwin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 05:50:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15212573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XenaTwin/pseuds/XenaTwin
Summary: Snape remembering Lily... his love, his mistakes, his pain, and his promise.





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prose style poem, a rarity for me. Please notice the syllabic scheme.

Always

I lost you  
with one foul thoughtless word,  
then pretended it was you;  
you, who ended all we might have been  
instead of my poor choices.

Casting blame  
like a dark magic spell  
everywhere except myself;  
trapped away from your radiant glow.  
My mistakes caused your ending.

In misery,  
potions all I control,  
serving too many masters;  
my wanted life wasted long ago  
by reckless lies and secrets

Alone now,  
living in the shadows,  
balancing too many roles  
to stop the evil I helped release.  
Remembering you, always.


End file.
